Sword Talk
by orangepencils
Summary: Tetsusaiga, Tensaiga and Sounga talk about their feelings on their masters and their lives.


**Sword Talk**

**Greetings fellow readers on Once again, I have another one shot. This idea came up to me while I was watching some Inuyasha re-runs. RE-RUNS ARE DANGEROUS! Lol anyways, this story is about the POV of are beloved swords. It's funny, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Tetsusaiga, Tensaiga and Sounga belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Sword Talk belongs to me. Good now we all understand.**

**Summary: Tetsusaiga, Tensaiga and Sounga talk about their lives and their brief encounters together. How exactly do these swords feel in regards to their masters?**

Sword Talk

Tetsusaiga's POV

Hey there, I'm Tetsusaiga, but you can call me Tet or Tetsu if you want. I'm about… wait do you really want to know my age? No you don't… trust me! I'm much older than you… way older… In a way I guess I am even older than my honorable master; InuTaisho himself! Oh my Lord! Actually I'm not but I am. My metal is older than him.

I was born at the hands of my caregiver Totosai. He is a weird fellow but he cares for his swords. I was forged out of metal and my master's fang. I'm sure you already knew that though so I shall not bother you with such boring information.

My master has always taken good care of me. I mean, my old master, my first master, the honorable master. Not that half wit son of his! If you think he cares about me. You gotta be out of your mind! Do you think he has ever bothered to polish me or to clean me after battle? NEVER!

He just brags about me, uses me in every way possible, and he even let me BREAK! You see what I have to go through all the time? Mister big-shot-half-demon-I-can-swing-a-mighty-big-sword-around doesn't even bother cleaning me, never mind polishing me!

And then every once in a while he'll just drop me and then I'd fall from like twenty feet high or so. HELLO I am afraid of heights here! Thank Kami for Totosai! At least he tells that pee-brained master of mine that he should take better care of me. At least someone cares. You know what else that idiot does? He just leaves me lying for anyone to take. And more than once I've been kidnapped from that creepy toad-imp guy Jaken. Shudders All I want is for Master Inuyasha to take good care of me, is that so much to ask. Sniff

I swear being a sword is not easy. I would have preferred spending the rest of eternity in master InuTaisho's grave than being stuck with _him._ At least, I will give him credit for protecting his friends. For that he is better than… Se-Sesshomaru… gulp Please do not tell anyone but I am deadly afraid of Sesshomaru. His eyes, his grasp, his cold look… EEK!

But Lord Se-Sessssshommmmmaru has my brother Tensaiga. He doesn't live a happy life. Once in a while we meet and it's just like good old times. When we were still with Master InuTaisho. Ah yes… I remember perfectly…

Now we barely see each other and when ever we meet it is only for brief moments. After all, Lord Sessshommaru wants my master's head and wants me. BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO! Out of the two of us, I have the better life style. At least I come in use to my master. As for my brother… he was used what? Five times max? But then again, I guess my purpose in life is needier than his.

See I was created to have the capability to kill one hundred demons at once! Isn't that wonderful? Of course, you see, these half wit people forget to mention that it's one-hundred SMALL and WEAK demons. Not one-hundred demons like Naraku, or Jakotsu, or Bankotsu, or ANYONE that Master Inuyasha has fought… and still fights. I was also created for the soul purpose to protect people… protect people my tilt! I have killed more people than protected!

I was once asked what I thought about my master's pack… Honestly? THEY TREAT ME BETTER THAN HIM! The demon slayer will, once in a while she will clean me up. Hey, it's better than nothing. The monk will occasionally tell Master Inuyasha that he should take better care of me. That Kagome, girl has been the best for me. I remember once, she brought a polishing kit from her time and forced Master Inuyasha to polish me. It felt SOOOOO good.

Anyways, incase you ever own a sword; please take better care of them than my master has. Wait a second… why do I even bother calling him master… I should call him half-breed, or filth, or something real mean! But… I can't… thanks to him I was able to have a second chance at life. After I was broken, master Inuyasha went and get me fixed. And he even made me stronger! I guess… he ain't that bad.

Tensaiga's POV

Well hi there! I'm Tensaiga, the calm, peaceful, NEVER USED sword. Sorry for that little outburst. Ah… I miss my master dearly. He used to ca-care for me so-oo much. sobs Ma-Master InuTai-Taisho used to polish me and use me every once in a while. I knew, I knew that I wouldn't be used as much as my brothers Tetsusaiga and Sounga but I DON'T WANT TO BE IGNORED!

I was born out of Master Inu-Taisho's fang and I was born to protect people. In my entire life I have been used, ten minus four is six divided by two is three plus one is four divided by two is two plus one… Yeah THREE TIMES! NO! Wait, plus two, is five.

Master Sesshomaru DOESN'T have anyone to protect, so WHY am I stuck with mister-big-shot-demon-lord-of-western-lands-I-have-nothing-to-protect-fear-me-all-I-hate-humans? I guess Master thought that by giving him me, the one who has saved his mate and pup, to Master Sesshomaru, he would find someone to protect, WRONG!

After Master Inu-Taisho's demise, Totosai, Myoga and what's his name who was supposed to protect Sounga, protect my sheathe! Those three fools took me and put me to a tree like some stupid thing so Master Sesshomaru would find me… he was sooo mad when he found me! He even threatened to break me!

You know what I do now a day? I sit on Master Sesshomaru's side in my sheathe next to cousin Tokijin and I pray, that someday, I WILL HAVE A DAMN MASTER WHO WILL HAVE SOMEONE TO PROTECT! Thus, the cruel life of Tensaiga…

Sounga's POV

I am not like my "brothers". I am different from them. I was not created from a puny fang. I was created by pure evil. I need no master to control me, for I control my wheeler. I have had many "masters" over the years. The next one worst than the first. First I had Taisho. He doesn't even deserve to be called Master Inu-Taisho. He RARELY used me. In his last battle, I saw the one with hatred in his eyes, and I knew I would be able to use him.

But then I had a stupid guy who was sealing me away from my goal. So I was stuck sitting in a stupid shrine for over 500 YEARS! When I finally broke away, this stupid half demon tries and manipulate me, the oh-so-powerful-sword. But I tried to control him. He even transformed on me! See how stupid he is?

I was finally back in my time and I was almost there, but then this Sesshomaru guy comes along and he says that he's gonna keep me. Excuse me, I don't think so! Sounga doesn't play that way. Oh yeah, by the ways, I'm Sounga, the sword who can bring 100 people back from the dead and turn them into zombies.

So once Sesshomaru was out of my way, I got to my final master, or should I say victim, Takemaru. He was ready to conquer the world with me. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that this ugly no where demon tried to manipulate me, pl-ease! That's like impossible! So yeah as I was saying, I revived Takemaru and together we wrecked havoc EVERYWHERE.

But then, Inuyasha the stupid hanyou, and Sesshomaru the stupid prick go against me, and who tags along with them? Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga… I thought I'd never live to see them again. We had a pleasant catching up and then we passed to business.

Ok I got to give credit to those two idiots who defeated me, I mean Takemaru… he's the weak one not me! He wouldn't listen to me! So I am now sealed again and I can't do shit, but one day I tell you, one day I will wreck havoc on your pitiful lives you weak mortals! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**END**

**So what d'ya think? Pointless? Yes, stupid, yes. C'mon review and be a pal please!**


End file.
